Stains Of The Weak Ones
by TheAnonTip
Summary: It only takes a slight change of her way of life for Vina King to encounter the biggest obstacle on her new journey... Akashi Seijuro. What sort of outcomes could erupt between the notorious emperor and a careless foreigner? Well, let's just say that weakening one another isn't the only challenge they have to face. ( Akashi Seijuro x OC)
1. The Unintended Debut

**HEYO! This is the first chapter of my new and first fanfiction! It's basically an AU since the characters from different schools in the anime go to a single one : Tokyo High School! (original, huh) This chapter is basically an intro to my OC so I hope you like this chapter and her! Please Enjoy!**

'Headmaster's office? Oh, other side. Your left.'says the woman.

A simple nod is addressed back to the woman on my part, and I hesitantly guide myself through the rest of the staff's office. A cheap smile presents itself on my face, mocking the teachers as they leap for the papers escaping the mountains of uncompleted grading– the frustration seeping from their heavily bagged eyes.

'The big boss doesn't joke around, eh?' I snicker to myself.

I conclude my arrival after decoding the kanji that inevitably reads 'Headmaster's Office'. I enter, surveying the room for any signs of humans like me. No humans are detected as far as I can see, only a surprisingly neat stack of papers on a desk and a bohemian carpet worth being thrown out.

A quiet room like this would be a solid strategy to commit a murder or worse...

Surprises.

'Oh! Who do we have here? South American foreigner?' predicts a voice.

'As if, I'm Canadian!' I reply.

Directing myself towards the voice, I turn and check out a young women having no problem displaying a rack the size of two very juicy watermelons. Shit, mine are basically like two grapefruits compared to hers.

Mental note, make a trip to the grocery store tonight.

'Up here, love!' Her face promotes joy with a smile, but I quickly transition to observing my boots and hiding a flushed face at the fact that I had been caught.

Hey, could you blame me?!

Apparently, crouching down to my level and exposing your girls that are trapped in a low cut top to a minor happens to be appropriate! Not gonna lie though, they were quite mesmerizing to gawk at but that is completely besides the point!

'Canadian, hmm?' Finally, her girls no longer occupy my field of vision and them along with the woman head towards the desk.

'Yeah, Canadian. You know, from Canada?' I fill in.

I get the feeling she doesn't even know Canada exists. Then again, I won't scold her for that. We were never popular to begin with and we rather hang within America's shadow. More damage to their rep if you ask me.

'Ah yes, Canada! But you don't look Canadian! Your skin isn't fair.'

'Well that's because the other half of me bathes in Indian blood or… I mean, I'm half Indian is why. Does it really matter anyways?' Should have seen this coming.

After all, the idea of fair is probably Snow White level of fair whereas an olive-coloured girl like myself fits the ultra dark department.

'Very well! Your name, dear?' she asks.

'V-Vina. Vina King.' I don't make eye contact, but moreso from frustration. I'm still embarrassed to how she happily decided to point out my skin colour as a misidentity to what a 'Canadian' is.

That bitch.

'Oh, so you are registered with the school. It's nice to meet you, Vina-san. I'm Akiyama-sama, the Headmaster of Tokyo High School.'

'Yeah, how's it going?' I grumble, still unimpressed.

From that unforgivable and perverted meet-and-greet, we continue to discuss paperwork and where I fit into this new hellhole I'm about to attend and make the most of the rest of my high school memories.

This day isn't exactly the first day of the school year either, being a solid week late to the new school year. It's the smart tactic of my parents loaning money from the bank and literally nobody that I know begging for me not to leave that got me all the way here. Not only that, but I'm also a twenty minutes late arriving, not that I regret it.

'Perfect! It's settled. Here is your schedule, and we have a representative waiting for you outside!'

'Ok, cool. See ya' I leap out the chair and make a quick walk for it to have a new meet-and-greet with the representative outside. Let's hope the representatives rack doesn't defeat mine this time or have a rack at all.

'Oh, Vina-san. One more thing!' calls Akiyama-sama.

'What's up?'

She takes a sudden duck and pops back up, holding a pink umbrella with these 'kawaii' bears printed everywhere. Sh-she isn't serious right now, is she?

'For when you're out in the sun.'

That 'sincere' smile implied nothing but degrading motives and discouragement of self love. Privileged bitch, being both headmaster and a bully. She can eat my shit!

Disgust emerges as a new expression on my face, and I ignore her 'ill' intention of trying to be kind, leaving to find the representative.

'Vina-san, correct?' I hear.

Ah, yes! This time she doesn't have a rack bigger than mine. More like clementines, but the best part was the glasses or in this case, megane. Love that word. She's cute too, with her pixie cut and small lips.

'You know, you're actually kinda cute' I state. Of course with a statement like that, her cheeks go all red but I can't help but grin at myself for being forward. How easy it is to mess with people that way.

'O-oh, well, thank you very much. By the way, my name is Kiko Himura. It's nice to meet you' she says, bowing.

'Chill, no need for the bow' I chuckle.

'S-sorry! Please! Follow me' Kiko and I embark on our short journey towards our awaited destination, a.k.a Homeroom. Taking this trip, I give myself the chance to take a peek at the schedule of this semester.

Ew, P.E and History are in here. Two classes I won't bother showing up for depending on how today goes. Being in those classes always result in the teacher being a complete douche, me getting hurt, or going to the office. Not exactly my bowl of lucky charms, but that's what Hell treats you to when you're somebody who's like me.

'Excuse me' Kiko says, also snapping my attention to notice we've arrived to our destination.

'Ah, Kiko-san. You've arrived and with our new student too. Come in' says the old man. That's right, old. Not a teacher or a sensei as the Japanese say. Just a sharting grandpa who happens to able to stand on his two feet.

Kiko bends down for another bow of respect, and I file in behind her, introduced to unfamiliar but nervous faces. Actually, I think they're more startled than nervous. Guess it's my non 'fair skin' dilemma that's getting them worked up.

'Please, introduce yourself' Oh boy, I forgot about this part, but I make my stand in front of the class either way and do my intro.

'Hey, uh, name's Vina. Vina King to be exact, and I'll be in your class for this year. Nice to meet you, I guess' As expected, wide eyes and whispers from different corners of the room. Don't give too much of shit though, this isn't the only class I have for the year.

Shrugging, I head towards the desk at the back near the window and settle myself in, ignoring unnecessary murmurs of the girls and snickers of the guys. They're either making fun of me for replacing the skirt to my uniform with ripped jeans and Doctor Martens, or for having green eyes when I don't 'look' Canadian.

For a moment, I take a swift glance to the left only to find golden eyes watching me. I knew about the girls and guys whispering, but also knew something as close would be what I found off about everything around me. Turns out it's the chick seated beside me.

I don't know why, but maybe it's the contrast of her purple hair against her dark skin that got me to stare back. It's clear that she isn't Japanese, a foreigner like myself for sure. Feeling a little reassurance rise up, I smile back at her, yet she looks away on instant. I do the same, yet that satisfied smile of mine doesn't leave my face.

..

Before I know it, my official first period had come to end and my next stop happened to be one of the two classes I wanted to skip out on.

P. E. Like hell I'll be changing.

Wonder if that other foreign girl will be in it. Maybe when I talk to her, we can relate on things that foreigners relate too. If not, I'll do it in this class.

At this point, the location of the gym is a complete blur to me, so I try and see if I can identify Kiko throughout the crowd that's passing by and giving me weird looks. Upon searching, a couple of girls wearing what seem like gym uniforms are walking together.

Now, this came with a risk. They could either be heading to gym class or just wrapped up with gym class. Let's hope my instincts don't fail me.

The path becomes clear enough and my steps hurry on after the girls.

'All first year girls with gym this period, please head to the field outside' announced P.A.

Where the hell is the field!? Screw the P.A, I'm gonna keep trailing these girls just in case. The girls happen to come to a stop at some doors and make step out into the open.

I enter territory where the sun abuses me with it's rays, but I continue towards the large group in booty shorts and shirts arriving above their bellies. Within the group, I retreat to the back where I'm covered by most the girls.

'Attention! My name is Suzuki-sensei. I'll be your gym teacher for the year. May I ask all the girls to file in one line, please! I will take roll'

I reach in the back pocket for my phone and, with the screen glaring at me, take a look at the time.

Nine-thirty five...And I showed up, why?

'Vina King' called the Suzuki.

'Yeah'

'Your uniform? Where is it?' she asks.

'I'm wearing it. I just trashed the skirt 'cause there's literally unlimited access for a peek when it comes to wearing it. Not only that, it was kinda not cute' I respond. I doubt my answer was satisfactory enough by the way those man brows made a much deeper crease on her face.

'I meant the gym uniform.'

'Oh...that. May have left it somewhere like my locker or home. I can go get it if you want'

Anything to leave and maybe go get some breakfast or something. Instead of responding, her pen scurries along the clipboard she's holding.

'Ten point deduction for not following dress code regulations. Unfortunately, you will not be participating with us for today. I suggest coming here prepared for the tomorrow's class or points will be taken off. Is that understood?'

Most of the girls are giggling and giving unapproving looks just like the teacher is. I throw an annoyed expression back at the girls giggling, and they seize in fear. There's much worse I can do if I want to, but I won't stain the foreigners rep anymore than I have now.

'Understood, sensei' I answer, shoving both hands in pockets. I nod and cast myself towards to where the inviting shade is.

As a result that I done well of avoiding, the girls have to run laps around the school and check this out... class lasts for like fifty minutes so being all cute in that gym wear won't last for long. Besides, it's much better in the shade where it's cool.

My relaxation doesn't last a breeze due to the girls sudden squealing on the other side. From the distance, I could assume they were all looking at something intriguing with the way their asses were in the air and the whole bee huddle thing they were mastering. I go back to lean against the tree, when a chill runs down my spine of hearing them speak.

'He's cute isn't, he? Is he a first year?'

'No, must be third. Just look at his muscles!'

'Look! It's Akashi! He's so hot!'

'I know right! Such a beauty!'

Nope! I can't, and I won't! I force myself up and take a trip to wherever they didn't have submissive, show-off girls like them.

Shit, only been to one class and a half and I'm fed up with all this B.S. around me. Had I known this would be the school I'm going too, I'd ship myself back to Canada within the next hour. It's not that I don't like Japan considering the amount of times I've been but when it comes to school...like I said, not my bowl of lucky charms. Isn't my bowl of lucky charms in Canada so how is Japan gonna be any different? To think, my parents believe this would be the best option.

What I got for trusting adults.

My trip comes to pause, as I take in unusual surroundings. It looks like I've arrived to the back of the school or maybe the other side of where I was. Fortunately, there were many cherry blossom trees providing shade so I skid over to park at the nearest one.

'Over here!'

'Nice one, Hikaru!'

They are voices but not as annoying as the ones I can't stand. These voices are actually nagging my curiosity. I lead myself towards the voices and come to find the actual gym or more like the entrance way to the gym, where boys are attempting a game of b-ball.

'Move forward. Make them lose pace'

The Japanese playing a little b-ball for gym class? Hardly comparable to back home, but otherwise, entertaining.

From what I can observe, some lanky dude is bouncing the ball keeping the other players anticipating to when to charge for his next move. Defense seems a little weak with them changing positions every second, or is it offense? Either way, one team is moving way too much.

It portrayed as a quick flash of lightning with the ball suddenly making it's way into the hoop and a cry of cheers erupt inside the gym. Within another second, the other team has the ball on it's way to the other end for the team to score. One of them attempts to score but the ball doesn't reach it, and bounces off the backboard. I watch as the ball surprisingly comes rolling towards me and hits the tip of my boot.

'Hey, over here'

A gap tooth, first year or from what it seems, leaves his hands free for me to pass the ball to him. I take a quick second to examine the ball and look back at him, giving a coy smile. I take a step back and lunge the ball on the other side.

'Pa-argh!' What was that?! No time to worry though, since I come to realize I hit another player at the back of the head!

Everybody goes into overdrive with worry, many rush over to the one the ball accidentally made contact with. On cue, I run out that bitch and escape towards the farthest cherry blossom tree within the area. I buckle my legs around the tree and slither myself up, until the pink petals of despair mask the presence that is me.

'My hair is going up tomorrow and shades. I need to buy some shades' I suggest to myself. It's either that or avoiding those guys at all cost which I most likely won't be able to do.

Well, the rest of gym class is going to be spent up on this tree, and thinking about life or how to make the most of this year. I don't mind wandering like those lone wolves in heartbreaking stories where the girl tries to fix the guy. In this case, the guy is me but nobody is going to lay a finger on my feelings or try to change my attitude to benefit from. Sure, I most likely faltered with the reputation of a foreigner but I'm not afraid.

'After all, you're tough' I say.

A petal lands on the tip of my nose, debating on whether to fall off or not. The artificial wind I create blows it away within the distance and my uncomfortable thoughts are put to rest, eyes shutting to calm me.


	2. The Hanamiya Makoto

Only a thin slit gives an opening to my vision but I still manage to distinguish my surroundings, realizing I'm outside. I quickly snap my eyes open and take sharp glances to make sure I'm certain of where I am.

'What time is it, anyways?' I ask myself. On instant, I draw my phone from my pocket and check to see how long my Sleeping Beauty moment is counted for.

Ten-twenty.

Sweet, I think that's the first time I've been able to bail on gym class without a being a problem. Back in Canada, skipping is like a test of survival in order not to get caught. Yet here, all I have to do is make friends with the cherry blossom trees and make them give me that VIP pass to chill on their branches.

Maybe Tokyo High won't be as bad as I judge it to be.

My phone settles back inside my pocket as I also pat on the branch that let me take a heavenly snooze.

'Your name is Charm. Remember that' I tell the branch. Damn right, better believe I gave it a name. After all, it deserves it for taking care of me and my sleep.

As one last remembrance of Charm, I remove one of it's petals and I spring off the branch, swiftly landing without a bruise. Taking steps towards the path of the entrance, voices from around the corner chat and laugh willingly. To be honest, those voices actually sound like the same ones I heard in the gym.

'I hope Hiro-san is doing okay. Do you know who that girl even was?'

I knew it! Shit, they'll notice me if I try to go up the tree!

'No clue. She seemed like a foreigner, though. She may be new cause I've never seen her around before'

No, they can't see me! I won't let them! I retreat behind the tree trunk, taking a small peek as the boys walk by. Heartbeats are firing shots inside me, and my legs twitch without warning– my heavy breathing also giving me a chance to remain calm.

Don't care if I said I'm not afraid of ruining that foreigner rep but causing unintended injuries towards the weak weren't on my 'let's make the most of it' list either. I don't literally have a list like that, but that isn't the main issue here! There's no way I'll get caught for something like this, especially on my supposed first day. My hair needs to be up and I don't have my shades yet!

A breath of reassurance sounds itself, no longer hearing the voices of these witnesses that question my existence. I make another check to confirm they're no longer in unsafe distance of me, and leave on instant to make or find another way inside.

It's amazing how mixed my feels are at the moment. That unfair judgment of Tokyo High that I dismissed is gaining my approval again cause there aren't any pro's at the moment. It may just be me and not the school, but I can't play by those submissive rules. That includes for both inside and outside school. Your ratings get two stars, Tokyo High, and that second star is me being generous.

'This school, though' I sigh to myself, and make my entrance inside.

. .

Bento here. Bento there and bento every damn where, I need a lunch! Rushing is the epitome of sadism 'cause it spends its advantages on your stupidity of not being compatible with time. I won't hate entirely though cause back home, school decides to start right at eight. Still doesn't change the fact that I don't bother bringing a lunch and need a lunch.

I inspect the many pockets of my jeans to see if I can capture any change, but I remember how I haven't brung a thing getting here. My annoyance rises and I make a journey towards the outdoors, a frustrated expression clouding my face.

Stealing, while nobody is looking, isn't such a sinful idea, and I mean that cause when you look at this way, it's all on the person for not supervising an endearing bento box. Besides, my chopstick skills have improved dramatically from the times I've been in Japan, and I've been meaning to show off my improvements.

Observing, I don't notice too many people eating outside. Seems like the front entrance doesn't open opportunities for taking other people's bento boxes. Then again, going on a hunt for Kiko is also an option, but lunch will most likely be over by the time I actually manage to find her.

I continue my steps towards the field, knowing the number of bento boxes would give me high chances of stealing one and those places are always the go-to for chilling.

'I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to hit you that time. Purely an accident, believe me!' By the sound of that resisting voice, the person seems to be struggling within the hands of another person. They aren't in my field of vision, but it's an easy situation to decipher no matter where you are.

'Ha! You don't know? A second year like you should pay your upperclassmen respect. I don't tolerate fools who disrespect me' says another.

I wanna go watch! But bento boxes await for them to be stolen. Decisions, decisions.

'Please, Hanamiya-san! I-'

'Hanamiya-senpai! To you'

Hanamiya? Did he say Hanamiya? As in eight year pen pal and egotistical sadist, Hanamiya? _The_ Hanamiya Makoto?

My curiosity comes to a conclusion as I quickly fly towards the scene. I come to a stop as I reach both individuals interacting in the most stereotypical, 'loser getting beat up by big guy' stance.

Hair modeled after a potential wig style and a sadistic smile representing eagerness to destroy? It's him! It's _the_ Hanamiya Makoto! And I thought I'd end up like those lone wolves in the heartbreaking stories, but seems like fate has other plans. Damn, life is good!

'Hanamiya!'

My reflexes command my legs to run towards that single ray of light provided, as well as both my arms opening up and forming a warm welcome. Too happy to comprehend what's occurring, I forget that happiness comes with a price and that price or in this case Hanamiya's elbow, squares me in the face forcefully. By accident, of course. I feel my back having rough contact with the ground, the peak of the pain spreading in places they shouldn't.

My hands come to my nose's aid, covering them and feeling a certain liquid trailing down my palm. I examine my hand and notice that oh-so-familiar liquid to be blood. I scurry to get on my feet and go back to hiding my nose, also landing my sight on a face displaying disapproval. Before I know it, Hanamiya's demeanor changes and he gives a sly smirk.

'Hmph! Should have told me you were coming' he reproaches.

He sends a handkerchief flying, and let's it land right on my face. Irritated, I grab it and express a menacing glare right back. Even trying to show hostility, I bring the handkerchief to my nose and calm the pain that asshole unintentionally delivered. He probably wishes that it was intentionally, that sadist.

'Well, you certainly haven't changed. It's been quite awhile, Vina' he says.

That's it!

'What kind of a welcoming was that, you dick?! Be aware of your surroundings!' I exclaim.

'You dumbass, I'm not the one sneaking up behind others to give unwanted surprises. It's all on you, baaaaka' he tauts, sticking his tongue that I so wish to rip off.

I don't let his insults damage me, but instead give off that same smirk he pulled off earlier.

'Well, I'll say the same on the fact that you haven't changed either. I see your tadpoles are doing well' I state. That look of disapproval comes around again, but I don't hold back my snickers at my weak reference to his eyebrows.

Without warning, I feel a brute sting on my forehead realizing Hanamiya flicked me! Asshole!

'Chill! I'm hurt already as it is! I don't need anymore' I yell.

'Well shit, maybe she did change a bit. She seems to have completely forgotten how much I enjoy basking in the suffering of others'

'Hanamiya, quit it! And I mean for both your impression of me and talking in third!'

Our little insult contest pauses, hearing shifts and panting from around us. My hearing leads my vision to the source, noticing Hanamiya's victim trying to escape. Considering I'm not subtle on the discovery, Hanamiya quickly notices his victim, but doesn't let him meet with freedom.

'And you think your going where? I'm not done with you' he threatens. The poor second year finds himself squirming underneath the foot of a bad boy in charge.

'Please! Just let me go! I'll never show my face to you again, I promise!' begs the second year, yet Hanamiya doesn't hesitate to laugh at his patheticness. Like c'mon man, grow some balls. A swift kick in Hanamiya's face and you'd be together with freedom again.

'Pathetic, but also enticing. You could almost say it turns me on seeing you struggle and beg for me to set you free. Hmph, what wishful thinking'

More like what nasty thinking. It's been enough times since me and Hanamiya have actually come in to contact, but what's this guy been doing these past few?

'H-Hanimya-s-'

'You've been granted release. If I catch you again, believe I won't be this generous. Now, get out of my sight' he concludes.

The second year nods vigorously, scurrying to escape. Hanamiya decided to be a sucky joker and kick the guys ass into full gear for him to scream his head off while running away.

'You bully' I say, grinning.

'It's not that. It's these fools who refuse to comply. They know better than to mess with somebody like me' He approaches me, hands in his pockets, and I can't resist watching him in complete admiration.

This guy, a single friend for me throughout these past eight years. At age ten, him and his family made an appearance in Canada and that's where fate put us both on lock. We both happened to be at the park where I'd been building a sand castle that some bastard decided to destroy and leave me in sorrow over it.

I noticed Hanamiya watching, and what's his reaction come to be? Obviously, he'd laugh his ass off and make fun of me internally. I was mad as hell and left the area where I was to play someplace else. Next thing I know, the same kid, who went and killed my sand castle, was on the ground crying. Guess who did that? No doubt, eh.

Apparently, Hanamiya's way of showing defense for me in the most discreet way possible was pushing the kid off the play structure, and I knew it to be so since he came to me after the incident saying I was weak. I happily forwarded that challenge to prove him wrong and kept contact ever since.

That's one hell of an interesting way to find friendship through something like that. Don't regret it though cause we have fun in the end.

'Vina'

My thoughts disperse and attention is directed right at him. While I give him attention, his fingers give my hair attention, fiddling with the strands for fun. I respond, enabling contact by giving a touch to his hand and beaming innocently.

'You cut your hair' he points out.

'Oh, yeah. It's the same length as yours, basically.'

'Oh, is that so? I never knew how much of an inspiration I was to you.'

'Wha-Inspiration? You?! That's enough, Hanamiya.' I say.

'Hmph! Even went as far as to curl it too.'

'Certainly doesn't hurt to look somewhat presentable for my first day debut.' I pout.

We just both end up in a fit of hysterics, drenching in the mini moments of the good ol' days. I feel so much more relaxed now, knowing Hanamiya is around. We'll be like those inseparable boy-girl best friends who only hang out with one another like in those indie movies.

Eventually, our fated reunion wraps, and we head back inside before time comes to tell us to split. Arriving inside, unwanted attention comes at us like flee's with almost everybody in the halls gaze at Hanamiya and I.

'Look! It's Hanamiya-senpai!'

'Who's that foreigner girl with him? Is she new?'

'Isn't that the foreigner girl who hit Hiro-san in the head?' Hearing that nowhere near false accusation instantly makes me lower my head.

'You hit somebody in the head?' Hanamiya suddenly questions, his expression displaying curiosity.

'Yeah, y-you could say I made myself known officially, in the wrong way' I admit.

'Hmm. I'm proud of you.' No surprise there.

We finally manage to break free from the heavy weight of many eyes following us, turning up at Hanamiya's locker or in this case, that one place I never bothered actually getting to know for myself. It's all good though, me and my locker will get to know each other tomorrow. Hanamiya pulls, what I call, something miraculous– my stomach pleading for me to fulfill its desires.

'H-Hanamiya...bento.' I plead.

'Hmm, you want bento? My bento?'

'Who else's bento, smart ass! Look, I didn't bring a lunch, and I've been hungry since last class ended. Would you please just give half of it, at least?' I ask.

My hand clutchs hard on his arm with an expression of confusion as his new face. My request seems to get through to him as he opens it and uses the chopsticks to pick up a sexy looking sushi roll.

'Open your mouth.'

Right on cue, my mouth expands its perimeters, and I prepare for the glory that will prevail. Come to me, precious food!

'Ha! Baaaaka' W-wait...what?!

I let my undefeated hunger blind me to how I'm dealing with a sadist, watching Hanamiya dropping the sushi roll in his mouth and chewing in a mocking manner. He swallows and licks his lips that also display that irritating smirk.

'Mmmm, delicious.'

Oh, this son of bitch. Let Hell unfold on him for tricking me like that! He's done for! Time to show this scum that my hunger should never be trifled with!

I stroll away, only walking a small distance to lean on the lockers and let myself fall smoothly to the ground. Pain spreads through my eyes, the slight feel of tears awaiting to stain my cheeks and cause my nose to run.

'I only wanted a little.' I whisper.

'Don't tell me. You're crying?' Hanamiya says.

No response on my part. Instead, I let my arm cover greens eyes that breed red, and a tear is finally released.

An knocking sound triggers my ears and there, the bento box is sat near my feet.

'Tears of the weak don't have affect on me, but when there yours...' All it took is that statement to awaken a sly smile on my face.

'Is that so, Hanamiya?'

My hands react, kidnapping the bento box, and I jump up, laughing to my phenomenal acting skills of the century. Not bad, eh? Looks like he isn't the only one who can play tricks!

'Well, who's the baaaaka now, eh?' I taunt.

The expression of shock deemed more value than gold, considering how priceless it is. It doesn't last too long though as his tadpoles create multiple creases on his forehead. Man, how I love provoking people.

'How dare you!'

'Hey, I only learn from the best. Besides, you should have expected it after playing one of your sadistic intents! Just know now, you aren't getting this back.' I finalize.

'VINAAAA!'

Hanamiya spikes different blows at me, trying to capture both myself and the precious bento box, but being around this fool has got me to be the hardest target he's ever come across. Ducking on another blow, I speed right to the door starting an official game of manhunt, and it fit cause if I get caught... Hanamiya will skin me.

'Consider this some exercise for those third year bones of yours!' I say.

Oh, how I shall remember how well I started these fond high school memories.

..


	3. Must Be Akashi Seijuro

'You're mine!'

'I got ahead of myself, didn't I? Good job, Hanamiya' I chuckle.

Unfortunately, murder intent fill his eyes significantly as he holds on to both my wrist firmly, my feeble hands guarding the bento box. His excited urges of leaving me in harm make him drive my back against the lockers rather roughly. That large body crosses my bubble of personal space and that sadistic smile welcomes me.

'You steal my bento box but my love for you won't cover what I feel at the moment. One big mistake indeed, Vina' he sneers.

'I told you that's what you get for playing tricks! If you don't let me go, I'll play your facade and eat the whole damn thing!' I snap back.

We challenge ourselves via eye contact, those nails of his most likely marking their territory on my skin. In a swift, I notice the bento box no longer within my hands. Hanamiya walks the path leading down to the halls...EATING THE FREAKING BENTO BOX! THAT ASS!

'Hanamiya! What the hell!' I exclaim.

'Hmph! I'm no child. I _can_ control myself, you know. You aren't the only one who possesses phenomenal acting skills. Baaaaka! Ha!' Him and his freaking 'baaaka'.

I'll make sure that catch phrase won't come to use later on in the future for him! Can't believe I lost to that sucker! I'm still hungry too!

Defying other options, I catch up to the bastard, kicking the back of his knee to indicate my frustration. He warns me, pulling lightly on certain strands of my hair and playfully pushes me. Hate that feeling of wanting to hate, but can't. Screw you and your ego, Hanamiya!

I have absolutely no clue what our next destination will be, but I keep following Hanamiya anyways. Based on the amount of stares accumulating as we walk down the halls as well as the daunting whispers from people, I'd say my boy here is a real popular guy. By the looks of things though, Hanamiya seems pretty used to it with his hands in those pockets and not giving attention to those delivering their hidden affection as well as evident fear.

'Never knew how popular you were. What kinda rep you got?' I ask.

'Does it truly matter to you?' he questions.

'Um, yeah, it kinda does. Were gonna be hanging out so I need to know the kinda status you got around here. I don't feel like getting bullied or having to deal with drama' I inform.

'Mmm, I guess. Basketball'

'Basketball? What, you play on the school's team or something?' I add.

'Evidently. I still wonder why I'm on it when I just feel like quitting every time. It's the sole reminder that those weaklings need me that get's me to stay. How happy I am that it's my last year here' he states.

Basketball, eh? Everytime we've been together, he hasn't once turned to pick a basketball nor has he bothered telling me he's been a part of the high school team. It sorta makes sense though since our lack of communication started when our high school lives became the newest priority.

I don't ever remember the last time I actually showed up to Japan to purposely be a pain in the ass for him. That's a lie. Two years ago, I remember the day I dumped chocolate milk and oatmeal in his bed to make it seem like I puked all over it as a joke. Now that reaction I got from him was truly the priceless one.

'Wait a sec? If you've been on the basketball team all this time, doesn't that mean you guys are getting new members? Dude, I should totally fake being a boy and join. That would be the most epic thing ever. That's it! It's happening!' I declare.

'Hmph! Already with a bold demeanor, you wouldn't be able to pull it off' scoffs Hanamiya.

'Is that a challenge, Hanamiya? Bitch, you are on! Tryouts over already?'

'Baaaaka! I told you, you wouldn't be able to pull it off. Give up' he sneers.

'Wait, are you walking away from a bet? So that's the way you're swinging now, huh?'

There comes a sudden halt in Hanamiya's steps and his head shifts to the side, a menacing gleam from his eyes that looks down on me with a blood curdling grin.

'Basketball is one territory I won't let you play in because it belongs to me. I won't repeat myself again, Vina. Give up' he warns.

Instead of that traumatizing look sending shivers all over, the same blood curdling grin evolves on my face but my eyes express determination and excitement. My heartbeats become the most audible things in my ears with the tap dancing like pace indicating how thrilling such a discrete challenge Hanamiya imposed.

Do or die, Hanamiya? Gladly.

'Fine then. I won't bother but expect frequent visits at practice. I won't give up being a real pain in the ass, that easy' I say.

'Oh, but of course.' Hanamiya nods.

Stupid. Watch me be the biggest pain in the ass ever when I walk in there no longer being Vina King.

'How are the first years you got on the team, anyways?' I ask.

'You said you'll be visiting, didn't you? You'll see for yourself' responds Hanamiya.

'Ah, their shit shows, aren't they? Nice, I love it already' I nod.

With all these steps taken for no apparent reason, Hanamiya decides to take another pause and puts on some sort of sentimental show by looking out the window. It's only the entrance to Tokyo High. I wonder what this goof is thinking. Maybe he's thinking about basketball or me. He does think about me sometimes and instead of finding it creepy, I find it actually flattering.

A painful reminder follows suit as my stomach growls like a beast waiting for to strike on it's prey. I glance to Hanamiya, impatiently but he pretends not to notice my obvious irritation. Tonight, I have to ask the twins to take me out for a buffet special or something.

'You-'

'Oh, look! It's Akashi! Look at him, he's like a prince!'

Wait a sec...Akashi? I heard that name being passed on through the girls in gym class and with the same fantasizing connotation too. If he's that hot, I want a piece of it, yes please.

'Tch'

Noticing Hanamiya, his entire face is enough to claim how much disapproval he has. Wait...is this guy what they call that word that most guys would never admit? He's...jealous?

I let my sense of direction lead me to find this supposed 'handsome' Akashi guy, only to catch a clique filing down the hall. Ew, I hate those types. Another reason why my parents reasoned I should go to Japan.

It isn't the clique that stands out as a whole, but the one in lead that makes them noticeable.

Akashi. This must be the guy.

He displayed nothing but a neutral expression, eyes almost too villainous. Its completely false on my part not to admit that his aura is slightly haunting in it's own way, but it isn't enough to make me completely hostile. Dogs and hot heads with boosted ego's are things that make me extremely hostile.

Hanamiya is an exception.

I mean yeah, those fangirls are right. He's pretty hot, the only thing is his hair. Red hair to me is kind of turnoff, but it doesn't seem to bad since the his cool eyes make up for it. It's unfortunate for me though. I can only look, but not touch. I don't wanna touch all that much either. He's part of a clique after all.

The majority continue to be entranced as they watch them play 'royal' , not occupying admirers or gossipers. I mostly continue to pay attention to Akashi, at least I would assume it's him, walking down as if he's all that.

Their arrival soon comes to it's conclusion, but a slight interruption prevails. An assumed third year with no tie and black hair intentionally makes his shoulder and Akashi's shoulder come into contact, slightly shoving him a bit.

They both stop, most likely knowing the events soon to come.

'Wanna watch where you're going, first year? Pay your upperclassmen some respect, won't you?' The third year taunts.

That's the second time that line has been wavering around. These third years and their 'pay upperclassmen respect'. The next one that says that, I'll plow a serious dent in their pride since it's that serious.

Akashi doesn't turn to face the third year, but stays where he is. Uh-oh. Considering the amount of people gathering as one, there's some tricky shit about to go down. More like some intense shit, but it'll be just as brutal.

'If I do recall correctly, you were the one who had bumped into me. I suggest _you_ be careful' Akashi responds.

Well ok then, Akashi, better lay down the law by calling him out. I don't even know if Akashi is pissed or not, but I do know the third year...yeah, he isn't happy.

'What did you say to me, you runt?' A hand aggressively poses itself on the other shoulder that's left untouched, but ends up easily defended by a part of the clique who grabs the third years hand.

'Should we deal with him, Akashi?' asks one of them.

'Not necessary. After all, we don't have time for the weak' With that, Akashi and the rest continue their path leaving the third year that pulsates with more unbearing rage.

'You little ASSHOLE!'

One swift swing doesn't cut, Akashi halting the punch with one hand and applying pressure to erupt pain. The third year tries to mask sudden fear, bearing not so aligned teeth and eyebrows wavering everywhere.

Another punch is launched by third year, the fist suddenly pausing in mid way and hovering with a series of trembles and eyes as wide as a deer's when shot. Point for me for another reference of the day.

Out of the blue, third year is no longer standing but flat on his ass overpowered by the hottie, himself. How does that even happen anyways, is third year hallucinating or something?Maybe it's all the weed he smoked before that got him worked up? Not too likely though since his eyes aren't red.

Was it Akashi? Did third year see a dead fly on his face? To be honest, I can only really see third year for the most part whereas Akashi is half facing me yet it's still not enough to see his face.

'As I have stated previously, I do not have time for the weak' Akashi concludes.

Now for sure this time, him and the clique make their final 'royal' exit, but third year seems to not have given up as he tries to lift himself of the ground, both his legs shivering with more fear.

'Tell me...who the hell are you?!' third year demands.

Akashi doesn't hesitate to face third year directly, a venomous smile stretched on his face and a traumatizing gaze exposing both mismatched eyes.

'I am Akashi Seijuro, of course'

Well, there he blows, Akashi Seijuro. Resuming his steps to wherever he needs to be. The majority of the crowd breaks, going back to their respective little gossiping groups and fangirl crazes. Poor third year just limps his ass out of there.

My final score for this whole thing? Like a five. It was intense but nothing happened! Super quick and unrealistic, like how does third year even lose?

'Hmph! Akashi Seijuro,huh?'

Akashi was a good three feet away from that exit but the sadist with raised tadpoles and cheshire smirk isn't letting him off the hook. It's all my bad though, I completely forgot about Hanamiya.

It's the same neutral look from the beginning that Akashi gives, but Hanamiya looks at him unfazed and actually more amused than anything. Then again, it's expected.

'Hanamiya Makoto. Another upperclassmen on our school's basketball team. Is there something I can do for you, senpai?'

As if you wanted to do anything for him, Akashi's face is literally spelling 'annoying' better than any other annoyed face I've seen for the day. Akashi insists that the rest of them go without him, leaving the three of us together. What on earth is this sadistic dufus planning?

Also, hold on a sec? Akashi is on the basketball team? I'm not that tall, being a good five foot four but he isn't all that tall either.

'Oh? So you do know who I am. Well, then, that makes things easier for the both of us then, doesn't it? As you know, practice starts tomorrow. I should be expecting great things from you. Especially from the way you tore your own senpai apart' Hanamiya grins.

'A promise granted on my part. I will become very useful for the team and might I add, even provide major improvements. You won't be disappointed' Akashi states. Overconfident much? True, he scared away a third year in a mysterious way but that's only one incident.

'Mmm, really? Alright then, we'll have no choice but to see what you've got' Hanamiya says.

'Indeed' Akashi responds.

The two proceed to a staring contest, their tension clearly building and testosterone levels most likely skyrocketing towards the moon. The sudden quick shift alarms me as I notice Akashi setting his gaze right on me.

Man, do those eyes speak for themselves! The levels of intensity are incomparable with their seductiveness adding charm and beauty. As a pair, they were pretty intimidating because one is red and the other seemed close to a red orange, but those kinds of differences only scare normal people.

Eyes like his entice people like me.

I feel an unexpected tug at my side, Hanamiya's arm protecting my waist and bringing me closer to him, his hold tightening. He smells like spices and peaches, a weird combo in itself. I look up to up him, an amusing grin no longer plastered on his face.

'Akashi?' calls. Hanamiya. Akashi solely focuses on Hanamiya, no longer trying to register who I am.

'Yes? Senpai?' Akashi answers. And there shows the wide grin from the goof. It's all coming back for some reason like get ahold of yourself, Hanamiya!

'It's nice to meet you' Hanamiya greets.

For the first time, I actually decipher a smile broadening on Akashi's face. So gentle and clean. Damn, I'm getting way too deep with this guy, I can't let him break me or Hanamiya might break him.

'Were going' Hanamiya announces.

Hanamiya and I both depart, his arm still remaining on around my waist. No, I won't look back since that's too predictable. Instead, Akashi will be lingering in my mind until school ends. It should be food, but I after looking at me like that, food is only lingering in the back of my mind.

Akashi Seijuro, eh? Just what kind of guy are you exactly?

Eh, I'll find out soon enough.


	4. One Less Person To Worry About

Kicking my Doctor Martens off, senses make me file towards the kitchen as I'm drained completely due to my accomplishment of finishing off an unimpressive yet unexpected first day. Consider me strong for surviving the rest of school with not having any food in my stomach.

Survival challenges for the win! As if.

Although not being so tall, the highest cupboard doesn't seem so much of a stress for me as I kidnap the Oreo cookies without the stool. Or maybe they put a level lower, but I still deserve the victory.

'Ew, cherry flavoured? Is this advertising that failure is okay in the real world?' I tell myself.

'No, it's advertising not to touch other people's food and coming in without saying hello' A blank space resides in between my hands, noticing a curvy figure sashaying away with the cookies.

I think my first day unplugged certain cords in my memory, completely forgetting that one of the twins would be home. These work-a-holic freaks became generous out of the blue now making me a permanent resident at their place.

'Day off? I thought you'd be running around doing filing cases with the boss or whatever. Where's Maiko?' I ask Nanami.

'On her way' answers Nanami and sashays her way back to wherever she crawled out of.

I wonder how my mother managed to tolerate her? Sure, mom had been raised in the same orphanage with Nanami and Maiko, them both being like sisters to her but only a single week with them both, and I find myself baffled to how she has so much patience.

No time to think go into further research, I need food. I investigate all the other cupboards to check and see if anything is deem to be worth actually edible, but nothing prevails. Even the fridge makes me lose that glimmer of hope, but I'm kinda stupid for expecting so much from two people who only find money and power important.

'Nanami! I'm leaving this deserted area called your kitchen and going out to eat. I don't understand how you people even manage like damn!'

Obviously no response from a mute like her so I leave and make the trip.

..

Odors of deep fried foods and impatience arouse my senses, as I enter the cheap looking fast food place. Cheap fast food places always have quality food to offer.

'Oh, Vina-san?' I turn finding a blushing Kiko looking cute in her red cardigan and navy dress. I wonder if Kiko has a somebody in her life and if she doesn't, that's one hell of a surprise.

'Sup, cutie' I say.

'U-uh, please, don't call me that' she says.

'Why not? It's the truth' I shrug.

'Thank you. Might I ask what you're doing here?'

'Freaking hungry as hell and there's literally no food where I live so I'm getting unhealthy grub'

She giggles, her cuteness just showering all over the place like this girl is making my heart soft right now. Now that I think, it's best if she didn't have a guy in her life. She deserves a prince charming, not a nose picking, perverted dufus only looking to hit that.

Then again, I reference the Canadian guys who are not all that way, but a solid eighty nine percent are within that demographic.

'Why are you here?' I return.

'Well, I was supposed to meet somebody at the store nearby but they decided they couldn't come' she explains.

What?! Somebody already bailed on her? Screw if there a boy or girl, they better sleep with one eye open tonight. The poor thing, I feel bad now.

'Wanna eat with me?' I propose.

Blue eyes go wide, her cheeks reaching that pink tint again and a delicate smile evolves on her. Somebody needs to buy me a cane, my knees are weakening over her adorableness. I totally despise the fangirl effect on me right now.

We order our match of unhealthy grub and bounce to a table near the window, revealing streets with passing cars and the sun informing all citizens that golden hour has yet to set soon. My teeth attack the teriyaki burger, my tongue tingling with goodness while a happy dance is performed in my head and stomach.

'Whoever made this burger deserves an award' I state.

'You must have been really hungry' she giggles.

She grabs the nearby napkin, dabbing it on my chin that has dripping teriyaki sauce. Damn, what a bold move and kinda hot too.

'Well, thanks' I say, smiling.

'No problem. I actually wonder what your impression is of Tokyo. You seem very relaxed, at least with me' she says.

'Actually hasn't been the first time I've been here. I've always liked Tokyo like Japan overall is a weird country. I mean that in a good way of course which is most likely why I like it. I'm relaxed around you because you're cute and kind ' I admit.

'Oh? W-well, thank you very much. It's very nice of you to say' Another act of formality from her, Kiko bowing her head in respect.

'Please! There's no need for all the bowing. Makes me feel weird and dominant' I say.

'Oh, my apologies! Um...well, how long are you staying? In Tokyo?'

'Until my parents agree I can come back home, really. They sent me over cause they thought it'd be best' I explain.

'Oh, I see. Why?'

'Reasons' I simply answer. I finish off the burger and charge for the fries, looking out the window with bitterness tugging on my chill mood.

'I'm sorry. I must of asked something a little personal, didn't I?' she repents.

'It's all good. You gonna eat your beef bowl 'cause you haven't touched it since we sat down' I ask.

She places the beef bowl near my fries and gleams, nodding. 'You can have it'

An eyebrow raises high to her sudden generous gesture, but refuse to question any further, picking up my chopsticks and devouring another element of goodness. Although this country may be weird, it knows how to feed its citizen the right way. I head for a piece of beef, but my chopstick skills don't comply as the beef slips from my grasp.

I try once more, but it continues to slip and vein exposes through my hand indicating my rising frustration. I promise, my chopstick skills have boosted like it isn't me, it's all the beef. Could be the chopsticks as well, but _not_ me. I look at Kiko, a sympathetic grin on her face and I crooked smile is returned on my part.

I attempt once more, diving in to catch that stupid piece of beef that seems to be playing tricks on me like is Hanamiya around or something? It can't be me having trouble right now like I can't accept this.

'Would you like some help?' Kiko proposes.

'A-ah, no it's fine. I can do this!' I reassure.

I stray away from her vision and violently pick at the beef and play a fierce battle of 'beef hunt'. This little bitch, it wants to play games with me and that is not what I want happening at the moment! I just wanna show off these damn chopstick skills like why?!

'Stupid beef!'

I plop the bowl on the table and throw the chopsticks on the ground, a fume of light anger now clouding both my mood and face. I swear, I don't understand why such a burden is placed on a girl like me!

Kiko takes the bowl, picking up her own chopsticks and picks the beef up with complete ease. She leans towards me, the beef dangling from being captured by chopsticks. She...she just did that, didn't she?

'Here. I feel bad so I'm willing to feed you if you like' FEED ME?! I must of messed up pretty bad for her to want to feed me, that bitch! Can't believe she'd try make a fool of me. Not cute, Kiko. Not cute at all.

No longer having slight anger but undenying anger, I rise from my seat and make my way towards the exit.

'Feed yourself'

Whatever. I don't care how mean it is or if it makes her feel bad, that pisses me off. Why would she do that in the first place and in public too! Does she not have any boundaries to the extent she takes things? Clearly not. That kinda thing happens when you let people into your comfort zone too quickly.

Well, at least the skies do the most they can, comforting me with the offer of nice clouds and early lights already illuminating the city. Now, there'd be no way for me to even look at Kiko but I didn't really mind. She most likely doesn't want a piece of me either.

Entering the house, I notice blue heels parked beside the door also a sign that the other half of Nanami is home.

'VINAAAA!'

I don't bother answering Maiko instead, journey towards my room in stealth mode so I avoid her ass at all cost. She's honestly the last person I want to have to deal with right now with her loudness and overall strangeness.

What I need is a solid nap right now to get my mind of things and digest the little food I indulged. Not happy ending to this day at all.

Arriving, a tall figure with glasses is seated on the bed and she looks right at me, a sly grin on her lips.

'I knew you'd try to avoid me once I called your name. Initially, it created a diversion and made you believe I was either in the kitchen or the living room. You'd never suspect me to be in your room' Maiko says.

Her and her overconfidence, another thing tugging on my aggravated mood.

'Get out, Maiko' I demand.

'Hmph! Not after you tell me why-'

'I said leave!'

She rises from the bed and walks towards, both arms crossed with glasses clouded in oblivion. I'd beat her in a second, if she wants to fight me.

'Who do you think you're talking to? EEEHHH?' A sudden sting of pain rises around my cheek as Maiko pulls on it, roughly.

'Ow! Maiko, let go of me cheek!' I plead.

'Answer the damn question! What has gotten into you?! And why the hell were late this morning?! Do you have any explanation for me?! DO YOU?!' she yells.

Ugh! This woman, hasn't she ever heard of personal space and delicacy? Even everytime she comes to visit us back in Canada, it's a mouthful of kisses all over the face and aggressive hugs!

'Stop! Maiko, stop it! Stop IT!' I snap.

'Ugh! I'm so disappointed in you like who on earth is twenty minutes late to school when you live only TEN minutes away! Don't even plead for me not to tell your parents, they already know! C'mon Vina, won't you ever try any harder?' bashes Maiko.

'The hell do you know, not ever having time for anybody in your life! There are reason why a man wouldn't want you! All you care about is money and controlling people!' I snap back.

'You insolent trash talker! How dare you speak to me on that tone! Whoever becomes your friend by the end of this week won't be able to see the daylights of you! Consider yourself grounded from going out or doing anything social! You come right home when school is over!' Maiko concludes.

With that, she exits my room and slams the door, leaving me defeated and also hurt like last time I'm letting anybody else touch my cheek. I need to make that a reminder every five seconds when I'm with Hanamiya.

Damn it. I'm hurt, angry and now deprived from starting a social life because Maiko is a sensitive grudge holder and maniac in it all. I blame Kiko for making me upset, she shouldn't have done that. Yeah, I probably would still avoid Maiko even so but the situation would have taken a much simpler and less violent turn.

'Eat dog shit, Maiko' I mutter to myself.

I flop on the bed and make myself become a sushi roll with the covers, blue printing in my mind the plans for school tomorrow. No doubt, the plan for invading the boys basketball team were happening but what about everything before that? What about gym? Can't keep bailing or else Maiko may slay me. Aw man, these things were so difficult to figure out.

'Screw it. I need a nap' I finalize.

A really long nap that'll calm all these nerves and send a new collection of nerves, preferably calming ones along with a lunch I won't have to fight for.


End file.
